Special favors can be a hassle, but very rewarding
by dalilamoon21
Summary: Four months have passed since 'Broken Bonds" Takasugi likes the changes he sees on the couple. Maybe, it is time to let his ex comrade know what his darling love has been doing in these last months.


Special favors can be such a hassle, but very rewarding.

By Dalilamoon21

This is the first of three one shots of my story 'Broken Bonds' If you haven't read it, you won't understand this one. Why continue, you ask? My life is very miserable right now, and I have decided to take my anger out in a non-violent way. Hopefully is not too out of character. Don't expect any fluffiness, because Takasugi is an evil bastard, and Bansai is just too hot, and thats how I like them. Gintama and any of its characters belong to Mr. Sorachi.

Warnings: Inappropriate sibling behavior, psychological jargon and my hard attempts at good English.

"Where is innocence? Where there is will to procreation.

And he who seeks to create beyond himself

in my view has the purest will"

Thus spoke Zarathrusta

Every guests eyes, were fixed on the woman with the red hair. Her dainty feet made no sound as she descended the metallic stairs. The ox buns that she used to wear are now gone, replaced by an elaborate bun that makes her look older and more elegant. She now wears clothes made of the finest fabrics and silks, the new style brings out her femininity. The little hair decorations of jade and crystal, tinkle as she comes down to stand next to her lover; her attendant right behind her.

Takasugi had last seen her about four months ago, and he is surprised at her transformation. He remembers how she used to look years ago, when she had pointed her umbrella at him. He had call her princess tomboy; what with her faded clothes and worn out shoes. She had been so young then, so innocent. He should have kill her then.

Takasugi and Bansai look at her from the distance, and they both know that not even princess Kaguya can compare to her now. For she is the queen of the night, the moon shines for her now. The strongest and most influential woman in the universe, coupled with the strongest most bloodthirsty man Takasugi had ever seen. Made the couple unstoppable.

He was surprised when they were invited for a special soirée, an announcement of some sort. They had no choice but to comply, when it came to the Harusame, he had to do whatever they asked of him. How he hates to grovel at the young couple's feet. But he is a pragmatic man, he knows when to deal and when to fold. But he also knows that the leaders of the Harusame are prone to kill without notice. He chuckles at the thought, to think that the feared Takasugi had to asked for help of the same enemies he fought so hard to kill.

"I daresay, her sound has change completely, just as unpredictable and unstable like her brother".

Takasugi is mildly interested on Bansai's trifling observations, and is more interested in the couple getting closer to them, he looks at the woman closer and he finally realizes what the announcement was about. Takasugi and Bansai are not prepared for the shocking revelation. But they recover quickly.

Takasugi decides that as impressive as her transformation is, it is merely consequential. What is really fascinating and brings joyous glee to the samurai's face, is the swelling of her stomach and the new fullness of her breast. This new revelation is just too much. Gintoki has recently gotten over his depression, and had finally joined the other men in their search. Would this news destroy him again, or give his old comrade more determination? Ummm, what to do, what to do.

Contrary to Takasugi thoughts, Bansai feels dejected for the girl. "I daresay, this is not gonna sit well with her rescuers"

"you think?" Takasugi said smugly, his eerie smile scaring the amanto standing next to them, reminding Bansai once again of the man's instability.

"The relationship between the siblings may not be a problem in this side of the universe." Bansai contemplates. He thinks that there is a certain poetic beauty in the sickness of the situation. Something akin to a Greek tragedy.

"The ethics and traditions of some of the amanto are unconventional to us humans. But I daresay, that strange customs and all, that guy is just insane."

***

Bansai had investigated on the siblings after their first meeting. According to everyone he had spoken too, the mother had dementia when the kids were still very young, and Kamui had shown sadistic tendencies at a very young age. After Kamui tried to kill his own father, in order to follow some outdated Yato tradition, the father had practically abandoned his family. Soon after that, the brother had also left. Leaving the young Kagura to take care of her mentally ill mother.

Bansai believes, that the violent Yato blood lust, the lack of a family structure; very common in the Yato community, combined with the mental problems inherent in the children. Had transformed the man into a true psychotic, sociopath.

But there was a major difference between the mother and the son. The mother had forgotten her family due to her cognitive functions failing from an incurable disease. Kamui's condition was much trickier. It seemed the man had _disassociated _from his own family. There was a probability that it was caused from childhood trauma, due to his unstable family and the abandonment of their father. But Bansai wasn't so sure about that. He had been a bully as a child and had started killing people at the age of eleven, and according to witnesses, had enjoyed it. Bansai couldn't peg Kamui as some type of traumatize child. Besides, the man is obviously aware that he has a family, that there is a sister named Kagura. But their existence is so banal and beneath his status, that they are _something_ to mock and revile. They are nothing to him.

But this new Kagura, the grown up Kagura, the sister he hadn't seen in years. She was his equal in battle, she was beautiful, _someone _worth his attention and she was his. He just had to manipulate her a little in order for her to see it his way.

Well, that was the most accurate diagnosis that Bansai could come up with. And he ought to know, after all, he voluntarily works with Takasugi.

***

Takasugi doesn't care if the siblings are crazy and fucking each other. As long as they keep providing him with the weapons and means necessary to destroy their rotten country, he has no reason to judge old Yato traditions. But he has to agree with Bansai, the madness of the new night king is terrifying in the way that it can't be measured.

***

When rumors came to him that Zura was trying to contact him, he knew that something strange was going on, and decided that it was finally time to return to Edo. It wasn't long after his arrival that Zura approached him, asking about the Harusame and how to contact them; all for the sake of the cause of course. Takasugi knew that Zura was full of shit and told him as much. When he asked him about the true reason for his interest, the eccentric samurai left in a huff.

Things got even stranger when he found out that Gintoki had been in a coma for weeks, and that the glasses wearing sidekick of his,wasn't well enough to leave the hospital. There was also the strange disappearance of that Chinese teenager that was usually stuck to Gintoki's hip. The only thing that anybody knew, was that she had gone away with her brother and an older man.

The reason for Gintoki's injuries, was later revealed to be his senseless meddling on the Yoshiwara incident. The fall of the Night king had been a regretful one for Takasugi, since he had been an important ally against the Bakufu. But Takasugi knew, that no matter the current situation, Yoshiwara was still very much under the control of the Harusame. But for some strange reason, they were being awfully quiet.

His spy at the Shinsengumi had better information. The person that had put Gintoki in the hospital had not been the night king as he first thought. No, it had been the same man that had taken the girl away. Which just so happened to be a member of the Harusame, and not just any member. The man was none other than the captain of the most feared seventh squadron.

Incidentally, the first captain was also recuperating from injuries delivered by the same man. It seemed that the long time belief that the captain had a thing for the Chinese girl was true. The Yato had proclaimed the woman to be his, and was taking her away with him. Something that didn't sat well with the talented samurai. The two young men had fought over the girl, but their captain lost. Both, the fight and the girl.

Takasugi's curiosity was picked even more, he wanted to meet the man that was strong enough to defeat both; the feared Shiroyasha and the genius sword master of the Shinsengumi. Something remained a mystery to everyone though, why had the man called her his woman, when according to the Shimura boy he was apparently her brother?

The reason why Zura was looking for the pirates was now obvious, he was trying to find the girl. A useless endeavor in Takasugi's opinion, the girl was gone for good. The Harusame had the whole wide universe to hide.

It took Gintoki three months to wake up from his coma; and thanks to his generosity to some of the nurses at the hospital, he was the first one to know. If only Takasugi knew earlier the impact the girl's disappearance will have on his ex comrade, he would have kill her when he had the chance. Gintoki was devastated, his already sickly face was delightful to see when twisted with such rage and impotence. Takasugi had kill enough people to recognize the subtle nuances in human psyche when confronted with the loss of a loved one. He recognized the full extent of Gintoki's pain.

The idiot was most likely in love with the young woman.

To everyones surprised Gintoki had withdrawn and given up to depression after realizing (thanks to yours truly) that the girl couldn't be found. For months, he had the pleasure of witnessing Gintoki's misery. His friends tried to help the devastated man, but were clueless on how to deal with the usually apathetic samurai.

Opposite to Gintoki's behavior, Okita Sougou and Zura were actively trying to find the girl. Now that the Tendo had no dealings with the pirates, since it was found that the Harusame had been using the joi factions to distribute their goods. The Shinsengumi feared no retribution from their superiors.

Takasugi also kept an ear open in case he learned anything about her, all for the sake of ammunition.

The gods were smiling on him, the Harusame had a new leader, the Yato were the ones calling the shoots. And everyone that had dealings with the pirates were required to renew their partnership in person with the new leaders; the former captain of the seventh squadron and his lover, Kagura.

***

His musings came to an end when he noticed the proud couple moving towards them.

"My, my. Am I glad to see you two."

The man's smile was truly irritating, but seeing the woman with the same eerie smile reminded Bansai of a red hair version of those freaky twins from Black Lagoon. "I guess congratulations are in order." Bansai said to the couple, but was looking surreptitiously at Kagura. Her face didn't change as she answered. "Thank you so much." She said appreciative it of his comment while rubbing her swollen belly proudly. She was radiant and beautiful, and Bansai remembered what Takechi had said once.

"I'm glad that you came. It is always good to know how things are going in that backwater planet of yours." Kamui said with a smile. Takasugi and Bansai ignored the Amanto's snobbish attitude towards humans. He knew what Kamui wanted to hear. He didn't care about their planet, he only cared about two men in particular. The only reason Kamui was so generous to them, was because of their mutual hate for Sakata Gintoki and Okita Sougou.

We were wondering if you could help us. Both men were suddenly alert, there seemed to be more to this invitation than they first thought. There are some small business that need to be resolve. Just wait for Abuto he would tell you the specifics. Kagura was smiling now, a real radiant smile, and Bansai could have swore he heard her old innocent tune. At that moment, a strange green looking amanto called to them.

"Ah sorry, but there are so many people to greet, really annoying." The young man said dejectedly.

"Now, now Kamui, thats the ambassador of planet Namekshi, very nice people."

"Fine, fine, can't wait for their boring talks"

The party when on, and both men were very bore, waiting for the man to show up. It was announced that lady Kagura was going back to her room to rest. It was then that they felt a presence behind them. Abuto, the right hand man of the siblings, was standing right behind them. "Follow me." The two members of the Kiheitai, had no choice but to followed the man, and Takasugi was getting really angry at being treated like some lackey. If Abuto noticed this, he ignored it.

"Lady Kagura's condition was meant to stay a secret until the birth date. There are still a lot of people that would like to see her dead. And in her condition she is very vulnerable. We had a secret location for her to give birth, but that has also been compromised. She is really close to her due date, a month or less probably".

"That is very soon" Bansai commented inquisitevely.

"Our women give birth faster than humans." He said not caring to give and answer.

Takasugi noticed that they were walking back to the hangar of the big ship, and that other smaller ships including theirs, were being prepared to depart. "what the hell does this mean?" Takasugi said angrily.

"If the situation wasn't so dire he would never think of using you. You are our last resort, but there have already been threats against her life, and he can't be picky. As you can imagine, theres lots of sore losers out there, that would love to see the Yato and the new generation die."

"For the first time in years, there is finally a chance that our race can rise like the proud warriors we once were. The new Night King and Queen are the key to the birth of the new generation." He said this with a conviction and pride, which the samurai's were very familiar with. "Your things have been packed and your men have been put on your ship. All of the other vessels are smuggling drugs to different planets. Just like yours, but this is what the Night King needs you to do, and is very important that you pay attention."

He needs you to deliver three packages to planet earth. And one of this packages is more important than any riches in the universe put together." Abuto stopped both Samurai's before they could get into their ship. "You understand right. We are counting on you to protect this precious cargo, or there would be dire consequences. You'll get the rest of your instructions later." And with those final words the man was gone.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Asked Takasugi smirking to his companion.

"I daresay, there is only one person it can be. Such a special cargo."

It didn't surprised the samurai's when entering their private quarters, that a very pregnant woman, her attendant and an old man; were sitting very comfortably having tea.

"Sir" said the old man. "I am going to have to ask you to please, not to smoke while in lady Kagura's presence."

"Lady Kagura needs all the peace and comfort she can get. I am sorry to say it, but this is the best room for her to stay." Said the attendant haughtily. "I have to say, Japanese tea is really the best, you got some meat buns, or ice cream? I'm really craving ice cream, uh huh." Said the pregnant woman. Takasugi and Bansai knew that while their travel back to earth would be hellish. Seeing Gintoki's face would make it all worth it.

"Yeah, Gintoki had really waited long enough."

***

For those interested, expect a couple more. Thank you for your time. Ja ne!


End file.
